


all that he invested in

by harmlessthings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but maybe actually exactly the right amount), M/M, hoooo boy hello angst, i forgot i wrote this but here it is, iwaizumi worries too hard, oikawa works too hard, vague descriptions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessthings/pseuds/harmlessthings
Summary: It was not like Oikawa to miss practice, under any circumstances. And so he hadn’t. For the last month that Irihata has had him benched he has still turned up, yelled corrections and encouragements from the side of the gym.An ever-faithful captain. Perhaps to a fault. Because the first day Oikawa comes to training with the knee brace on is a different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'Wires' by The Neighbourhood bc if that's not a song for Oikawa then heck, i don't know what is

It was not like Oikawa to miss practice, under any circumstances. And so he hadn’t. For the last month that Irihata has had him benched he has still turned up, yelled corrections and encouragements from the side of the gym. One day Iwaizumi overhears Kindaichi ask Watari why Oikawa still comes dressed in his tracksuit, sneakers and gym bag and all. They catch Iwaizumi’s sharp look and quiet down immediately. Iwaizumi knows it makes him feel better, doesn’t isolate him further than he already has been, he’s been sticking to routine as much as possible. As much as is allowed.

An ever-faithful captain. Perhaps to a fault. 

Because the first day Oikawa comes to training with the knee brace on is a different story. 

He doesn’t say anything,  _ hasn’t _ said anything to Iwaizumi about being cleared, he simply sets down his towel and bottle, tightens his laces, and goes to join the rest of the team where they’re warming up. The moment Iwaizumi had spotted the white compression brace, however, he’d made a beeline from the other side of the gym. He catches Oikawa by the arm. 

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi says with a low voice, his hand firm where it grips Oikawa’s elbow. They’re standing just off to the side of the net and Oikawa is intensely aware of all the eyes on them - on him. He doesn’t return Iwaizumi’s serious expression, whose back is turned to everyone else while Oikawa’s face is full view. Instead he gives an easy smile, slipping free of Iwaizumi’s arm smoothly.

“It’s fine, i’m training.” He replies, looking out to the rest of the team “I can’t let little Yahaba over there surpass me- yes yes I see you Shigeruuu~” Oikawa’s singsong voice carries across the gym as he brushes by Iwaizumi, picking up a stray volleyball as it bounces by him. 

Iwaizumi glares after him and wonders what kind of lies he managed to get the coaches to swallow to allow this. They had all been itching to get Oikawa back on the court, perhaps Irihata more than anyone, but surely he’d not risk Oikawa’s knee any more injury? It hasn’t been long enough yet, Iwaizumi is sure of it. He’s heard all about the doctors appointments from Oikawa himself, the x-rays, the pain medication. They  _ all _ saw the damage done at the game only a little over a month ago, they carried him from the court. It’s too soon. Confused faces turn from Oikawa to Iwaizumi, as they often did, and he returns them with a clenched jaw and a shake of the head.

His bandaged knee had never been visible underneath the tracksuit at training or his uniform while in school. It had been easy for some to forget the injury, especially with Oikawa’s attitude. But now as they’re running drills, the flash of white contrasts far too starkly against the black kneepad on his other leg - it catches Iwaizumi’s eye on almost every play. As Oikawa jumps up to set the ball for Kunimi, Iwaizumi is watching. He sees the way Oikawa bounces a little as he lands, weight obviously shifting heavily into his left leg. He catches the slight limp disguised in his jog as he chases after a ball. It wasn’t too long ago that Iwaizumi had seen the ugly deep purple bruises blooming across Oikawa’s knee. He had brushed his fingers so lightly against the side of his leg and noted the quiet intake of breath as Oikawa attempted to muffle a hiss. Iwaizumi had looked up from where he was kneeling before his captain, his friend, Iwaizumi’s own face full of concern but Oikawa’s eyes were downcast, still staring silently, intently at his knee with something in his eyes that seemed a mix of panic and disgust.

What is he doing with that now? Iwaizumi wonders. Why is he risking everything by coming back too early and pushing himself too hard? He only really asks himself these things for a moment. The determined and casual (yet calculatedly so) look on Oikawa’s face tells Iwaizumi everything he needs to know. Everything he already knows. This is Oikawa, after all.

Practice could not have finished sooner, Iwaizumi lets everyone go through the motions even though he’s been silently fuming all afternoon and into the evening. They pack up and wipe down the gym, head across to the club storeroom to get changed, everyone filing out and eager to get home. Oikawa is still at the small desk tucked into the corner or the room, fixing up his notes from the day as usual. Iwaizumi watches his back, his hunched over shoulders, the way his right leg is extended a little further out, heel gingerly set upon the ground. He knows Oikawa is avoiding bending it, he hasn’t taken the brace off yet and the way he taps his pen hurriedly against the fingers of his opposite hand tells Iwaizumi that Oikawa is anxious for him to leave. Which is all the more reason not to. 

Iwaizumi approaches the desk, standing at the side of it and towering over Oikawa, his shadow cast across the notes.

“Hey now,” Oikawa starts to say, but they’re alone now and Iwaizumi isn’t having any of it.

“Are you stupid?” He asks, matter of fact. “What are you doing training? There’s no way your knee is ready yet. No chance you’re healed enough.” 

Oikawa’s eyes glance over to him for only a second before turning back down. He scribbles another note, underlines something else. He’s nervous. 

“Doctors say i’m just about healed up - wasn’t nearly as bad as it looked apparently. It takes the strain anyway…” Oikawa’s voice gets small.  _ It _ . The brace, that’s right. 

“Let me see.” Iwaizumi says. When Oikawa doesn’t move he sighs. “Take off the brace.” 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Iwa-chan.” Oikawa gives back cooly, waving him off. 

“Take it off.” Iwaizumi demands in a way that leaves no wiggle room. Oikawa’s eyes flash up to meet his own and the two of them stay there in that deadlock for a moment, tense and silent, before Oikawa let's out a breath and turns to pull his leg out from underneath the desk. 

Iwaizumi steps back to give him room, watching as Oikawa leans forward to slide the tight compression brace down from around his knee. Yes, he’s healed up quite a bit. It’s nothing like the angry trauma a teary-eyed yet brave-faced Oikawa had shown him in that first week, however hollow that bravery had been. Its reach had settled, the edges now a subtle yellow-green. But a deep purple line of bruising still ran along the bottom edge of his patella, radiating outwards from there. The joint is still swollen - no doubt moreso with the stress Oikawa had now just put on the injury. 

He can’t stop the shocked and concerned look on his face, nor the hand that comes up to cover his mouth. Oikawa turns back to the desk, pulling his leg away with a disgruntled noise as Iwaizumi paces a few steps. 

“Why?” Iwaizumi asks finally, his voice low and angry. “Why would you do that?” He gestures in the general direction of the gym. There’s no telling how far he might have set himself back, how much more damage he could have done tonight. 

“I’ve already wasted enough time.” Oikawa responds too-evenly. Like he’s practiced it over and over. 

“Wasted? Are you kidding me? You need to let this heal, Tooru.” Iwaizumi throws his hands up, exasperated with the argument. It shouldn’t be so hard. Oikawa should know better than anyone how important each of them is to the team. 

“What I  _ need _ is to get back on the court,  _ Hajime. _ ” Oikawa spits his own name back at him, frustration obviously rising. 

“Getting benched for a couple of months isn’t going to be the end of volleyball for you!” 

“What if it is?” Oikawa shoots back quickly, his voice suddenly full of panic and accusation. “You already said it, it’s not _ enough _ yet. What if it never is?”

So that  _ is _ it. Iwaizumi has seen how antsy Oikawa had been getting over the last few training sessions he’s sat out. And obviously it never felt natural to anyone for Oikawa to be off the court - but of course it was so much more than that. Iwaizumi kneels down next to Oikawa’s chair, his hand seeking out the others. He had worried that Oikawa might drift off into some crazy, out of proportion freak out like this but since the injury he had been guarded. More than usual. Sure, he’d told Iwaizumi how the appointments had gone, he’d pulled off his bandages to show Iwaizumi the damage...but this has been off the table entirely. And Iwaizumi has never known how to approach it. He feels as if he’s failed Oikawa in that.

“Hey,” His fingers closing around the fist that Oikawa has made in his lap, tightening when Oikawa’s first instinct is to pull away “look at me…” 

Oikawa draws in a long breath, turning his head to look at Iwaizumi. Both of them swallowing their pride.

“You can’t push yourself like this, it’s not going to help. You need to give this enough time to heal  _ properly _ or you’re going to really hurt yourself. I need you on that court whole.” Iwaizumi’s eyes search Oikawa’s. “Don’t sideline yourself indefinitely and make me spike Yahaba’s tosses forever….” He attempts to lighten the mood and it seems to work, Oikawa’s lips settling into a small reluctant smirk. 

“He’s a perfectly fine setter.” Oikawa says quietly, trying not to let the smile into his voice and failing.

“Yeah, but he’s not you.” 

Oikawa lets out a small quiet laugh, and Iwaizumi is glad he hasn’t taken the opportunity to gloat and tease - though he rarely does when there is no one else around to see. The two of them decide enough is enough for one night and Oikawa packs up his meticulous notes before turning in his seat to face Iwaizumi again. The offending injury in plain sight between them. Iwaizumi’s hands are gentle as he gingerly pulls the brace off from where it had been sitting on Oikawa’s calf, reaching over to drop it into his gym bag and rummage around for the bandage Oikawa must have brought with him. Slowly, delicately he wraps the cotton around Oikawa’s bruised and swollen knee, taking care to give it enough support without restricting his movement or applying too much pressure. Oikawa seems grateful enough, taking Iwaizumi’s arm after he stands up straight again, allowing himself to be pulled out of the chair and, finally, giving some of his weight over to his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> is this entirely wrong/out of step with how and when his injury happens? probably 
> 
> also are they dating? are they not? you decide!


End file.
